


Freckles

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Another prompt I found on google*I don't own these characters.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I found on google   
> *I don't own these characters.

Stretched out on his stomach on the bed, Will paused from reading out of his textbook. There was something tickling his back. He looked over his shoulder at Nico, who had been sitting cross-legged and leaning against him slightly while doing his homework an hour ago, but was now laying on him, and asked, "What are you doing, di Angelo?" 

Nico didn't look up as he responded. "Just doodling a little."   
Will frowned and looked over his shoulder. He could just barely see what Nico was doing and he gasped. "Are you drawing on me?!" 

Nico grinned. "I'm connecting the dots."

"Dots? What dots?!" 

"Your freckles." 

Will groaned and wiggled a bit. "You are impossible, di Angelo!" 

"Sit still, you're messing up my masterpiece!" 

Will glared at Nico over his shoulder but stopped moving. "It's a masterpiece, huh?"

Nico snorted and nodded and Will's back tickled again as he made another mark with his pen. "Of course, the real masterpiece is the canvas," he said. 

Will blushed and turned back to his book. "That pen is washable, right?" 

"Yes, Solace. Don't you trust me?" 

"To an extent." Nico laughed at his response and kissed his skin lightly before he continued dawing. Will struggled to focus on his book and ignore the tickling from the pen, but after ten minutes he gave up and decided it was time for a break anyway. He pushed his book aside and laid his head on his arms, relaxing under Nico. He closed his eyes, meaning to just rest his eyes for a moment, but the next thing he knew Nico was waking him up. 

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh man, how long was I asleep?" 

Nico answered on his way out of the bedroom. "Just an hour. I keep telling you, you're taking too many classes and not getting enough sleep." 

Will groaned softly and stood up. He stretched and went into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up completely. He pulled a towel off the shelf to dry his face and turned to go. Before he passed the doorway, he caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror. He frowned for a second before he remembered that Nico had been drawing on his back. He sighed and turned his back to the mirror so he could see it fully. At first he didn't recognize all the lines but it only took seconds for his mind to figure out what they all made. 

"The stars," he whispered, turning slightly to see it all better. Nico had drawn the stars on his back, literally connecting his freckles to create perfect drawings of each constellations. Will smile, admiring each one. Then he came to one drawn low on his back, right above his butt. He frowned. "That's not a constellation," he said to himself, staring at it. When it hit him what it was, Will cursed and ran from the bathroom. 

"di Angelo, you asshole!" he yelled as he sprinted through the house. He could hear Nico laughing and followed the noise to the kitchen. Just as he made it to the doorway, Nico shadowtraveled away. "Come back here, you jerk!" 

"What's wrong, Solace?" Nico asked from behind him. Will spun around and threw himself at Nico, growling. Nico caught him, still laughing. 

"You drew a dick on my back, you ass!" Will wrapped his arms and legs around Nico and Nico easily carried him to the living room. Will kept cursing him, not paying attention, and when Nico suddenly fell backwards onto the couch, his curses turned into a yell. Finding himself straddling Nico, he straightened up and grabbed the couch cushion. He began bashing Nico over the head and Nico didn't try to stop him because he was laughing too hard. 

After a few minutes, Will ran out of energy and dropped the cushion and Nico's laughter finally died down. Will and Nico stared at each other, both panting. Will crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at his boyfriend. "You're mean," he said. 

Nico reached up and stroked Will's arm soothingly. "I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't resist. If it makes you feel any better, it's washable ink." 

Will grumbled and said, "Fine, I forgive you." He carefully climbed off Nico. "I guess I'll need to shower now." He turned and walked away then, still muttering under his breath. 

Nico immediately hopped off the couch and hurried after him. "Hey, wait up, I can help wash it off!"


End file.
